


A Better Brother

by CeceVolume



Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary 2020, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Some angst, brother bonding, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: Amenadiel senses Lucifer's return from Hell and goes to the penthouse.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	A Better Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first prompt I started to write and probably the hardest one. One of the things I really want from Season 5 is for Amenadiel and Lucifer to have a real talk about how they've treated each other.

Lucifer startled at the sound of his eldest brother’s voice calling his name from the opening elevator, the other man racing into the penthouse.

The Devil had returned less than a day before from Hell, completely drained and just wanted to finally _sleep_. For the fourteen hours that he’d been back, he’d been asleep on the couch, wings spread out behind him and a glass of untouched bourbon spilled across the floor.

“Amenadiel?” Lucifer murmured, raising his head from the couch cushion to give his brother a bleary-eyed glance. “What…how did you know I was here?” he asked, tiredly pushing himself upright.

The instant he stood up on shaky legs, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace, Amenadiel’s voice whispering, “I’m so sorry you had to go back there, Luci. I’m so sorry.”

The younger Angel blinked in surprise, a million things running through his mind, none of which he could focus on. Part of him wanted to pull himself away, make a quip, keep his brother at bay. The past wanted to rear its ugly head, remind him why he couldn’t trust _anyone_ , especially one of his siblings.

But another part of him was just so tired, he just wanted to lean in, accept Amenadiel’s warmth, accept the comfort. It reminded him that the eldest Angel had been _on his side_ for the past few years, that they had grown closer. He had fought by his side against demons without even bringing up how it was Lucifer’s fault that they’d gotten free in the first place.

So, he let himself sink into the embrace, putting his arms around his brother in return. “Hello, brother,” he answered.

For a moment, they stood just like that, relief palpable throughout the room.

Slowly, Amenadiel pulled away, gently guiding Lucifer back down to the couch, saying, “You must be exhausted. I’ll grab us a couple drinks.”

As he strode to the bar, Lucifer watched after him, a small smile peeking from his lips before he turned his attention to the whiskey puddle his foot was in. “Perhaps a towel as well?” he asked with amusement.

Amenadiel gave a light chuckle. “I guess. Surprised you aren’t lapping it up, though; it’s not like you to waste liquor.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mostly, they sat in front of the fireplace discussing how Lucifer had returned, what was going on in Hell. With dead eyes, the Devil told his brother of the many uprisings he had fought against with only a few loyal demons at his side, how he’d been forced to make an example of each and every one that had come up against him.

Sensing how difficult it was for Lucifer, Amenadiel awkwardly changed the subject to Charlie, silently wishing he had thought to bring Linda when he’d sensed his brother breaking through the barrier. He wished he had the tools to help rather than simply distract the Devil, wished beyond everything that he had thought to _talk_ to Lucifer over the eons, get to know his _little brother._

Silence stretched between them after an hour or so, Amenadiel searching for the words while Lucifer seemed to lose himself to whatever dark place returning to his kingdom had brought him to, eyes flashing from red to brown over and over and _over_.

“I should have been better.”

Startled, Lucifer’s eyes jerked to Amenadiel. “What on _Earth_ are you talking about?”

Leveling a soft look at his young, _rebellious_ brother, the Angel tried to put it into words. Tried to explain everything that he wished he could go back and change, wishing that he could be the person he wanted to raise his son. He wanted to tell Lucifer that he finally understood his anger at Father; how could a parent banish his child, send them to _Hell_ just because they wanted something _more_?

Finally, he just sighed, “I should have been a better brother all these years. I should have actually taken the time to _talk_ to you.” His gaze went down into his drink, watching the amber liquid ripple in his shaky grasp before clenching his eyes closed to stop any tears. “I should have been there, by your side, instead of blindly listening to Father time and again.”

Once again, there was no noise except the crackle of the fire behind them for a long moment as the brothers let the words sink in. So many wrongs that needed to be made right, so many petty squabbles that had been blown out of proportion. So many times they could have had _more_.

Finally, Lucifer broke into the silence. “Well, at least you understand _now_ that I’m always right,” he muttered with a smirk into his glass, though he didn’t look his brother in the eye. “I’ve only been trying to tell you since the beginning of time; glad to see it’s finally settling into that stubborn brain of yours.”

Amenadiel gave a small laugh, glancing over to Lucifer. “As much as it _pains_ me to say it, you’ve been right about…a few things in our existence. Though I wouldn’t go so far as to say you were right about _everything_.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother,” Lucifer returned, holding out his glass.

The clinking of their glasses together echoed through the room with a few chuckles harmonizing nicely as the brothers fell into companionable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my awful little brother who is probably my favorite person on the planet. Love you, Dork.


End file.
